I miss you so
by punkgoddess
Summary: Oneshot, song fic Kagome misses her husband, whose gone to war its a surprise pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**I MISS YOU SO**

**Disclaimer- I do not own lifetime,I do not own cookies and cream ice cream...I wish I did so I could eat some and I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that is mentioned in this story...if I did Bankotsu would be mine...muhahahahaha!**

Kagome paced around her living room, as if she was waiting for some one to come or something important to happen. Later, Kagome then sighed as she walked to her kitchen and looking in her refrigerator. She took out a container full of ice cream and took out a spoon from her drawers and sat down on her couch near the phone. Kagome, once again, sighed as she started eating her cookies and cream ice cream while turning on the television with her remote. During the middle of a lifetime movie, Kagome's doorbell rang. Kagome jumped up and then put her ice cream on the table and ran to the door, with a look of hope on her face as she answered the door.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

"Kagome!" A feminine voice shouted. Kagome's hopeful turned into a sad, disappointed one. She then forced a smile on her voice.

"Hey Jakotsu, what brings you here?" Kagome tried saying happily.

"Well I heard that your husband didn't come back from the war in Iraq yet." Jakotsu said, trying to comfort his gloomy friend. He invited himself in and walked Kagome to her couch and sat down with her. Kagome sighed as she laid back and closed her eyes.

"Yea, I heard they might come back today, they're sending a lot of troops back home."

"Well maybe he wasn't picked to leave."

"Maybe, I hope he's ok, I miss him so much!" Kagome sat up and took her ice cream from the table and started eating.

"I bet you miss him a lot when he's gone." Kagome smiled weakly at Jakotsu's comment.

"I do, I really do, and sometimes I wish that he never went to war, but…" Kagome looked down at her now melting ice cream with her sad brown eyes "he loves piloting in the air force; it's like a wild adventure for him. He loves adventures, and I couldn't possibly take that away from him. Piloting is like the best thing that has ever happened to him."

"Actually his second best thing." Kagome looked at the smiling Jakotsu weirdly, wanting an explanation "You're the best thing that's ever happened to him, he's so happy when he's around you." Kagome smiled slightly at what Jakotsu had said and then laid back and looked up at her ceiling.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

"I miss him so much Jakotsu, I miss his voice, his touch, his eyes, I miss everything about him, and he's gone so long, it hurts so much to be away from him." Kagome's brown eyes started filling up with tears, as they ran down her creamy colored cheeks. Jakotsu looked at his long time best friend, with sad and pitiful eyes, wishing there was some way he could help her. Jakotsu then noticed that Kagome was wearing one of her husband's black, long sleeved button up shirt.

"So what are you doing with his shirt?" Jakotsu asked. Kagome looked down, and smiled, as she brought the sleeve to her nose and took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I missed his smell, I love the way he smells, this is one of his favorite shirts, I bought it for him on his birthday, the first birthday we shared together." Kagome laughed to herself, quietly as she started remembering some memories "Everything I give to him is his favorite, I swear, he's so silly sometimes." Jakotsu smiled at his friend.

"Well it's the thought that counts, and knowing that you gave him something that is not really important, is a wonderful thing cause you took the time and spent the money on him." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"I would waste all my time on him if I could, I would spend every single second with him." Kagome brought up the sleeve to her face, as some tears started to fall down. Jakotsu placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently, trying to comfort and calm her.

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Kagome laughed at herself as she kept sobbing.

"I wait by the phone every night at nine, he always calls me right before I go to bed, so we can talk about our days and wishing each other goodnight; ending our conversation with an 'I love you' and it makes me so happy, just to hear his voice yet it kills me cause he's not there by my side, holding me, as we sleep." Kagome lunged herself into Jakotsu's arms as she cried in his chest. Jakotsu hugged his sobbing friend gently, rubbing her back as he laid his head on top of hers.

"Don't worry, hopefully he'll come back home soon, and then you and him can start a family, liked you two always talked about, and have a happily ever after." Kagome kept sobbing in Jakotsu's arms, letting his words sink into her head, hoping that her wish, for him to come back home safely, will come true and that they will start their family and live happily together, forever.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

'Oh my love,' Kagome though 'I wish you were by my side right now, everyday I'm dying a little with out you, I cry every night, wishing you were by my side, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, I wish you would come back home, come back in one piece, come back home safely. Oh my love, I miss you so.'

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

"I remember all those barbecue's he loves to have, and on every Halloween, how he loves to decorate the house and we had our own little party together, waiting for trick-or-treaters to come buy, wanting their candy."

"Now, Kagome," Jakotsu said "you're making him sound like he died, stop thinking about it, soon you'll have him in your arms, and you will never leave you again, so stop thinking about him for a bit." Kagome shook her head in her friend's chest as she kept sobbing even harder.

"I can't Jakotsu, it's so hard, I have to do so much to get him off my mind, to stop thinking about him, I've been putting extra hours at the office just to get my mind off of him, but I can't, especially at night, everything just comes flooding in." Jakotsu hugged Kagome a little more tighter, not wanting to let go of the sad, sobbing girl, whose heart hurts, each day without the one she loves.

"There, there Kagome," Jakotsu said as he patted her head, gently.

"W-what if he n-never comes b-b-back home, Jakotsu, what if-" Jakotsu suddenly took hold of Kagome, and faced her, looking hard into her sad, teary eyes.

"Now Kagome, do not do the 'what if' thing, that just gets you more worked up, he will come home to you and you two will be happy, don't worry, he'll come back home, no matter what." Jakotsu said as he whispered the last part to Kagome. Kagome gave him another weak smiled as she mumbled a 'thank you' to him.

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

"There's no need to thank me, I'm just doing what every best, queer, friend does, comfort their friends, make sure they're ok and" Jakotsu got Kagome's ice cream, which was sitting on her lap melting away and started eating from it "eating cookies and cream ice cream together, and try to get through a long hard day." Kagome smiled a little more as she got up and got another spoon, and then sat back down and started eating ice cream with her best friend, Jakotsu.

"Now," Jakotsu continued "Mrs. Takahashi, lets watch this wonderful lifetime movie, and forget about everything that has happened so far, ok?"

"Ok," Kagome said as she and Jakotsu started watching the lifetime movie.

**Earlier Today in Iraq**

"Colonel, Colonel Johnson!" A solider shouted as he entered the tent.

"What is it solider?" The Colonel asked worried.

"We have identified the pilot of the plane that had crashed." Replied the solider.

"Well who was it?" The solider sadly looked down to his feet and then answered his Colonel.

"It was Lieutenant Takahashi."

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

Kagome and Jakotsu had fallen asleep on the couch, watching their movie. Around two in the morning, the phone started ringing. Kagome lazily got up as she, silently, ran to the phone.

"Hello?" She said a little groggily "Yes this is she…" Kagome listened carefully to the man, how he's from the army and how he had some bad news about her husband "Wh-what happened? I-is he ok!" Kagome asked franticly. Jakotsu had awaken, from Kagome's franticly and then looked at her with worrisome eyes. Kagome's eyes widened has the man was explaining to her what had happened. The man said a 'sorry' and then hanged up. Kagome hanged up the phone, as she stared lifelessly into space.

"Kagome, what's wrong, what happened, is he ok?" Jakotsu asked his friend. Kagome shook her head.

"He had to go out on a patrol, before he could come home, and his plane was shot down, and-and" Kagome gulped as she started to finish telling Jakotsu "he didn't make it, he didn't make!" Kagome yelled an agonizing scream as she fell to the floor as hard as she could. Jakotsu ran to Kagome and started to hold her on the ground, as he shed a few tears himself, saying sorry, as much as he could.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

**Two Days Later**

A bunch of men, in army uniform, walked towards a grave holding a black coffin, with the Untied States flag over it and a bunch of white and colorful flowers on top of the flag. They laid the coffin down on a mat. Then some other men lifted the mat with a machine and placed the coffin down into its grave. Kagome watched silently, with Jakotsu by her side, as they laid her husband in his grave. From time to time, Kagome would let a few tears from her face, but that was all. Once they lowered him in his grave, Kagome walked by it and threw a white rose, a red rose, and black rose, which she was holding by her side, into the grave. As soon as she did they started to burry him. The feminine Jakotsu walked by Kagome and stood with her.

"A white rose for life, a red rose for love, and a black rose for death." She whispered silently to Jakotsu. Jakotsu looked down at the grave, watching them burry him.

"I guess we should head home now." Jakotsu said in mono tone voice. Kagome nodded her head in agreement and walked to her car with Jakotsu. Kagome decided she wanted to be alone at home, so she dropped Jakotsu off at his home and then went to her own.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._

Kagome walked inside her house, as she carelessly through her keys on the kitchen counter and walked towards her room, until she heard a noise. She quickly turned behind and gasped, at what she saw, as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hey my beautiful doll face, I'm finally home!" A man with long, black, braided hair and cerulean colored eyes said. Kagome stood still for a minute letting the image of her husband, alive, sink into her head. She then ran into his arms and cried into his chest and whispered his name,

"Bankotsu…"

* * *

ello peoples! I wrote a cute one-shot on bank/kag as you noticed I like cried in the middle of it and yeas...so anywhos this is my first one-shot and I like how it turned out a bit the song I dont kno if it matches as much as I wanted to but hey its ok so anywhos hope you guys review! Or you'll die in your sleep...((smiles innocently)) well see ya! bies! 


	2. Author Note

**A/N…wow I never thought I'd do one of these o.O;;**

Hey peoples, okies about the story, you're all probably like well who was the guy in the coffin! Well the guy in the coffin was some other person that they thought was Bankotsu, I would have explained most of it in the story but I wanted it to be short in simple, sorry about that, I should do like a prologue explaining what happened…what do you guys think? So anywhos, again sorry about that!

-Punkgoddess


End file.
